


Getting it Right

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: prompt: Tony fucks up a really small thing in their relationship (Forgets something or says something stupid.) and is really scared that bucky will break up with him. Bucky reassures his stupid anxious boyfriend.Of all nights, why did tonight have to be the one in which a mandatory emergency meeting had been held at SI?It wasn’t Tony first time showing up late to a date because of work, but after last night, saying it was in “poor taste” was putting it mildly (and in such a spectacularly stupid way too). This date was a miracle after the way he’d screwed up last night. He was practically throwing the date in Bucky’s face.There was no way Bucky would forgive him after this.





	Getting it Right

Tony ran into the dance bar, the boisterous music muffling the sounds of his breathing and the curse that slipped off his tongue. Bodies decked in colorful attire twirled around the decorated dance bar. It was impossible to see an individual among the ocean of dancers.

Of all nights, why did tonight have to be the one in which a mandatory emergency meeting had been held at SI?

It wasn’t his first time showing up late to a date because of work, but after last night, saying it was in “poor taste” was putting it mildly (and in such a spectacularly stupid way too). This date was a miracle after the way he’d screwed up last night. He was practically throwing the date in Bucky’s face.

There was no way Bucky would forgive him after this.

Frustration pricked at Tony’s eyes, but nothing more. His father had hammered it into Tony’s being that he could not shed tears, no matter how much he needed or wanted to. Tony would welcome the cathartic release, but his body refused him that simple pleasure.

Tony stood on his tiptoes. He twisted his head around to see past the dancers towards the sides and back of the room where tables and chairs were stationed. He hoped to see Bucky having a drink, but was disappointed when he couldn’t find his boyfriend anywhere.

Tony dipped his hand into his slacks’ pocket. He’d just text Bucky, get a better idea of where his location was, and…

According to Bucky’s text, Bucky had left twenty minutes ago—just as Tony had gotten out of his meeting. Why hadn’t he texted Bucky then? For a genius he felt like an idiot.

Tony stared dead ahead as he soaked in his feelings of despair and self-loathing. Every mistake he had ever made in all of his relationships flashed before his eyes, ending with what he had said last night to Bucky. How many times would he have to mess up until he finally figured out this whole love and romance thing?

Tony took a deep breath. He texted an apology and told Bucky he was on his way home.

He hoped Bucky would be there. The deep ache in his chest told him Bucky wouldn’t be.

He called Happy to bring the car around as he trudged out of the dance bar. He didn’t have to wait long for Happy to drive up. Happy tried to park and help Tony into the car, but Tony was in no mood for the formality. He yanked open the door then slid into the backseat.

“Everything okay?” Happy asked. He used the rearview mirror to look at Tony.

Tony crossed his arms and slouched into the corner of the car. “Just take me home.”

Concern creased Happy’s face. He didn’t move for a beat, and Tony knew Happy was contemplating inquiring more.

Happy flicked on the blinker then pulled away from the curb.

Tony sagged with relief. He wasn’t in the mood to share his woes right now, and he would have hated to snap at Happy for trying to help him.

Trepidation slammed into Tony when Happy pulled up to his home and parked the car. Suddenly, the last place he wanted to be was home. What if Bucky wasn’t there? Tony didn’t think he could handle it if Bucky had left.

Happy twisted, bracing his palm against the passenger’s headrest. “We could get a cheese burger if you’re hungry.”

Tony was famished and grateful for the escape Happy was giving him. He couldn’t run from this though. Running would most likely make things worse, and if James had already left him, then no amount of running would spare him from the inevitable heartbreak.

Tony plucked his wallet from his slacks. He thumbed through it until he found three twenty dollar bills. He passed the notes off to Happy. “Buy yourself dinner and go home for the night.”

Tony slid out of the car and shut the door behind him. He braced himself then marched onward. His shoulders tensed as he passed through the door. He mentally chastised himself for his body’s reaction. He tapped his foot as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

Friday greeted him as the elevator opened.

“Mr. Barnes is soaking in the tub at the moment,” she informed Tony.

Tony’s heart flipped and twisted. Part of him was relieved and happy to hear that Bucky was there, but another part was baffled and concerned about the table set for two that was paces away from the entrance. There were two unlit candlesticks at the center of the table. Placed between the plates and along the sides of the table were unopened boxes of Chinese food.

The dinner for two was both hope and fear inducing. It brought him hope, because maybe Bucky wasn’t as furious as he’d thought. It also caused him fear, because Bucky wasn’t there, which must mean he’d given up on Tony showing up.

Tony needed to go to Bucky.

Tony hurried to the bathroom. The door was left open a crack, and he could hear the water sloshing as Bucky moved around.

Tony knocked on the doorframe then poked his head in.

A mountain of bubbles covered every bit of Bucky, except for his head and the one foot he stuck out of the tub.

“So you finally left work,” Bucky said. He let his head fall back and rest against the rim of the tub.

The words felt like a jab, despite Bucky’s tone being neutral. “I’m so sorry.” Tony walked over to the tub. He brushed aside a few stray bubbles and sat on the edge. “I really didn’t want to miss tonight’s date.

Bucky sighed. He pulled his hand out from the water and placed it on Tony’s. “It’s okay. I’m used to it. That’s why I got Chinese. I figured we could reheat if it got cold by the time you got here.” Bucky wiggled his foot. “Also, I thought it would be a good idea to relax with a bath.”

“I really wanted to go dancing with you.”

“It’s fine, Tony. We will go some other night.”

“But I really wanted to go tonight.”

“We have dinner. We’ll make it romantic. Don’t worry about it.”

“That’s not-” Tony flexed his hand in frustration then covered his mouth with it. He wanted Bucky to understand how important it was to him to show Bucky he cared about him and how much he loved him tonight after last night, but he also didn’t want to bring up last night and make things worse.

“What?” Bucky eyed Tony. “Am I going to have to pull you into this tub with me?”

Tony perked up at Bucky’s response. Was Bucky being sincere though?

Bucky gave Tony a playful yet inquisitive look. “Are you going to say what is on your mind?”

“I always say what is on my mind.”

“You have three seconds.”

“Three seconds? Do you know how many thoughts I-”

Bucky yanked Tony into the bath, clothes and all. Tony sputtered as water and bubbles assaulted him. He squirmed and flailed, but eventually settled when he felt Bucky’s chest pressed to his side and Bucky’s arms wrapped around him.

Metal fingers massaged the base of Tony’s skull.

Tony moaned. “You’re forgiven for ruining my suit.”

Bucky grinned wickedly. “I had a feeling I would be.”

Tony flopped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, taking in the feel of Bucky all around him and the smell of citrus scented bubble bath.

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured against Bucky’s cacivle.

“I told you, it’s okay.”

“I meant about last night.”

Bucky’s fingers paused in their ministrations. After a few seconds, they picked up their movements again. “I can’t say that one didn’t hurt.” Bucky sighed. He turned his head to brush his lips across Tony’s forehead. “Still hurts. I’m confused as hell. Still love you though.”

The eye pricking sensation came back, but Tony still couldn’t shed tears. “I understand if you want to break up. Most relationships don’t last after the proposal gets rejected.”

The arm slung around Tony’s shoulders pulled Tony closer. “Is that what has got you concerned?”

Tony pushed back against Bucky’s embrace so he could face him. “Don’t act like you’re not upset.”

“Of course I am upset,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “but I love you more than that. I just don’t quite understand why you rejected me. Was it too soon?”

“That was part of it.” Tony slumped against the tub. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Bucky didn’t speak as Tony collected his thoughts, and for that he was grateful. “Part of it is me and part of it is the fact that I was in a relationship with someone I loved for years, and I was going to marry her.” Tony flicked his palm against the surface of the water, causing it to splash out of the tub. “Just like that, it ended. I don’t know if marriage is for me. Sometimes I don’t even know if relationships are for me.”

“As someone in a relationship with you, I think you’re pretty good when it comes to them.” Bucky picked up a handful of bubbles and smooshed them against Tony’s cheek. “You’re stubborn, and you always have an opinion or got something to say, but it’s part of your charm. Pretty reliable too.”

Tony scoffed. “I just missed our date.”

“And how much control did you have over that?” Bucky shrugged. “You don’t miss dates all the time, Tony, and when you do, you’re pretty good about making it up.”

“Thanks,” Tony grumbled. He slapped a bubble into oblivion. “I may never feel comfortable getting married.”

He wished he didn’t have to say it aloud. He wished he could keep that truth to himself, but he knew he owed it to Bucky to let him know. It wouldn’t be fair to get Bucky’s hopes up believing that if he waited long enough one day he and Tony might get married.

Bucky’s brow furrowed. He stirred the water.

Just as Bucky had allowed Tony time to think, Tony returned the favor.

A minute or so later, Bucky spoke. “I don’t want you to think I’m making a hasty declaration, so I’ll think about that more over the next few days, but Tony, right now, not getting married isn’t a deal breaker for me. It’d be nice to have, but I rather have you.”

Tony chuckled. “You’re right.” He smiled at Bucky. “I think you’re being hasty.”

Bucky grinned. “I’m also hungry, and I want to eat Chinese food.”

Tony gestured at himself. “Too bad. I am weighed down by drenched clothes. There is no way I am getting out of here.”

Bucky shook his head, his grin remaining in place. His arms slid under Tony. Two seconds later, Bucky was standing in the tub while carrying Tony in his arms. “You sure?”

Tony sighed wistfully. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “What would I do without you?”

“You’re never going to find out.”


End file.
